All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Wyoming
Summary: [SC]Calleigh loves Christmas and singing, when she puts the two together, the person she least expected is there to witness it. With Alexx's party later that night, will he finally confess his feelings for her? COMPLETE


Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You 

Author: Wyoming

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Pairing: Tim/Calleigh

_A/N Yes, It's really early, and Christmas is more than a month away, but I couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoy._

It was almost Calleigh's turn to go up. The last contestant had finished, and it was her turn to go on. She hadn't told anyone about her little secret. Her favorite thing to do during the holidays was to sing. She heard the song start, and then the curtains were pulled back, revealing her little Santa Clause dress, with her red heels. She had on a Santa hat, and she wore her hair straight. She hadn't told anyone that she was competing in the Christmas show, and she knew that none of them went to it anyway, she just thought it would be a fun thing to do.

She started singing to her song. She had picked Mariah Carey's version of All I Want For Christmas Is You. She kept the tone quiet for the beginning, since is started slow, but she started to hear the pace pick up, which was when she belted out, and sang as best as she could. She danced around a little and smiled. This was something she had never done before, but she found herself having fun, not to mention the people singing along in their seats.

Tim Speedle was never one to admit that he liked to hear a few good songs at the Christmas show, but nonetheless he always went. He was surprised to see Calleigh standing up on the stage. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, but he found himself smiling. She was really good. He wondered why she never told anyone about her secret talent, and hoped that she didn't feel embarrassed when he planned on going to see her after the show.

After Calleigh finished her song. She smiled and then walked off stage. She made her way to the back room, where everyone was either waiting to go on, or getting changed back into normal clothes, but she was surprised to find some flowers by her purse, with no card on it or anything. She shrugged a little, someone must not have wanted them and gave them to her, but when she picked up her bag and turned around, she found herself inches from Tim Speedle's face.

"Tim! What are you doing here?" she asked, making a horrible attempt to cover up her ridiculous costume.

Speed laughed a little and put a hand on her arm. "You did great Calleigh, how come you never told anyone that you were going to sing?" he asked her.

"Well, I didn't exactly want everyone knowing," she said in a slightly disappointed tone. Now she was going to be the laughing stock of the crime lab.

"It's okay Calleigh, I won't tell anyone if you don't want them to know, but I think they might like your singing, you're really good Cal," he told her, smiling.

Cal returned his smile and nodded a little. "Maybe I'll sing at Alexx's party tonight," she told him as she threw her purse around her shoulder and started to make her way out with him.

Tim nodded as they walked outside, and saw Calleigh shiver. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled a little and walked to her car. They stopped when they realized they had to split up.

"Well I'll see you tonight then," Calleigh told him lightly. Tim nodded.

"Why don't I come pick you up?" he suggested, wanting an excuse to be with her for just a few more minutes. Calleigh always made his heart flutter, and it was the same way in Cal's position.

"Okay, how about 7:30 then?" she asked him, smiling a bit.  
Tim celebrated in his mind, but seemed cool and collected on the outside. "Sure, see you soon," he said, then walked away to his car.

Calleigh leaned against her car for a minute before sighing happily and then getting in. She went home and relaxed for about an hour before getting into the shower. When she was finished, she put on her robe and did her hair, going for a curly ponytail this time. After doing that, she fixated her make up and went to put on the velvet dress she picked out for the event. It came to about her mid thigh, and was black. She looked good in almost anything, but this dress accentuated her figure.

Meanwhile, at the Speedle residence, which consisted of Tim and his dog Bullet, Tim was in his shower, washing all his troubles away. That is, until he thought about Calleigh again, then everything piled on his shoulders all over again. He was nervous, excited, and scared at the same time. He really wanted to make an impression tonight, and he hoped that wearing the black shirt that was always Calleigh's shirt of choice, would help. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He decided that he looked alright, and then splashed on some of his favorite cologne that he also knew Calleigh liked. He was out to impress tonight.

About an hour later, Calleigh felt the butterflies in her stomach start to erupt when it came time for Tim to pick her up. She was afraid she would stutter or say something stupid when he picked her up. She wanted to make a move tonight, but she just didn't know how. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She practically ran to it, then brushed her dress off one last time before opening the door.

"Hi Cal….leigh," Tim said, separating her name because of the fact that she'd made his heart skip a beat because of how she looked.

Cal couldn't help but laugh a little. "Are you okay Tim," she asked as she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I just…….you look beautiful," he told her, finally finding his words. By the looks of it, Calleigh was pleased with his looks as well.

"You wore my favorite shirt," she told him, noticing how good he looked. He nodded at her and then opened the door to the car so that she could get in. Cal thanked him and then took a deep breath while Tim went around to the other side.

The ride there was almost in silence, with small talk of the lab and what they expected the party to be like. Once they got there, Tim opened the door for her and led her in, only to find that they were the last to arrive. Calleigh and Tim put their bags of presents that they'd brought under the tree. Calleigh immediately went over to Valera, Natalia, and Alexx and was the subject of many ooh's and ahh's about how Tim had brought her. They planned a dance, which Calleigh quickly objected to, but they insisted.

A few minutes later, the girls and the guys intermingled and sat down to eat. It was always their favorite part of the party because Alexx was an excellent cook. Calleigh put herself between Valera and Tim, finding herself conversating more with Tim than anyone else.

The group of CSI's spent about an hour just eating, until they were all full and ready to move on. Alexx turned on some Christmas music, and told them to pair up and dance. Horatio paired with Alexx, Eric paired with Valera, Tyler paired with Natalia, and of course, Calleigh paired with Tim.

Calleigh found herself blushing when he asked her to dance. She nodded a little and took his hand, and then wrapped the other one around his back. They danced about a foot apart at first, keeping their distance, but Tim had the unbearable urge to pull her closer, so he did. Cal swore her heart skipped a beat when that happened, and she must have gasped because he looked worried.

"You alright Calleigh?" he asked her. Calleigh looked up into his eyes, noticing the concern, and nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder, which made it Tim's turn for his heart to skip a beat. He decided to make a move, and hoped to god it worked. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, so that they were pretty much hugging while they danced. Calleigh moved her arm around his neck and left her head on his shoulder as if it was just a casual movement. She took a big breath and pulled away just enough to look up at him. "Tim.." she whispered lightly.

He looked down at her, into the eyes that he loved so much. "Calleigh, I love you," he said softly, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Cal was speechless for a minute, which must have seemed like a bad thing to Speed because he let go of her and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Calleigh was left speechless, not knowing what just happened. Alexx tapped her and pointed in the direction of the living room. Cal nodded and walked off, hoping to find Tim.

She walked in and stopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath before continuing. She swallowed hard and walked in, then sat down next to him, not saying anything. She moved her hand to his and gave it a light squeeze. When he turned to look at her, she gazed up into his eyes and leaned in, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Tim turned towards her and cupped his hand to her cheek, letting her control how deep the kiss went. A few moments later, Calleigh pulled away and looked back up into those eyes she couldn't deny.

"I love you too," she said in a whisper. This caused Tim to smile.

"Really?" he asked her, as if he didn't' believe her.

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Really really," she replied, she couldn't' be happier.

Tim stood up and went over to the tree, only to come back with a small box wrapped in red Christmas wrapping paper. "Open it," Tim said, handing it to her. Cal smiled a little and complied. When she opened up the little velvet box, her jaw dropped.

"Tim, it's beautiful," she said lightly, gazing down at the sapphire ring that was nestled into the box.

Tim nodded. "It was my grandmother's, in her will, she explained that when the time came, that I had to give this ring to the woman that I loved, and no one else."

Calleigh felt tears stinging at her eyes. They were both oblivious to the group that was in the doorway behind her, watching. Tim wrapped his arms around his loved one and smiled a bit, but Calleigh began crying, so he pulled away. He slipped the ring on her finger and looked up at her, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Calleigh what's the matter sweetheart?" he asked.

Calleigh looked up at him with tear-soaked eyes and cheeks. "I didn't know what to get you for Christmas. I wanted it to be something really special and really thoughtful but I couldn't think of anything. You got me this beautiful ring and the only thing that I could think of was another black dress shirt," she told him, tears pouring down her face.

Tim lifted her chin up with two fingers and made her look at him. "Baby, all I really want for Christmas is you," he told her.

Calleigh smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. She knew that this Christmas was definitely going to be one to remember.

Fin


End file.
